Cold Feet
by Glacial Goddess
Summary: Everything seems happy. Everything's going smoothly. It's Anna and Kristoff's wedding day, and nobody else is more excited about this than Anna. But what happens when an uninvited guest shows up to the mass? Why isn't Anna coming out of the dressing room? [Kristanna, violent scenes in upcoming chapters]
1. A Nervewracking Realization

**Hiya guys! First fanfiction on this account!  
>This one was co-written with two of my lovely friends, Anna and Kristoff.<br>They played their parts and I wrote as Elsa. :P  
>I hope you enjoy it! ;O;<strong>

* * *

><p>Life was funny. He was orphaned for as long as he could remember. Hell, mom and dad's face did not even exist in his memory. He had taken to what was considered one of the hardest trades there was since he could walk almost and lived kinda in poverty through his life. Sure, there was his adopted troll family - which prompted him to wave at grandpappy and mom - and he learned a lot from them. They did the best they could with him. But now the weird kid with the reindeer was about the marry the princess of the land.<p>

Not for the stupid Hans money and power reason. But he legitimately cherished every minute he had with the spunky redhead. She was his world and he could not be happier. Though, as the 'here comes the bride' song went into it's third loop, he had to fidget a bit. Part of him wondering if maybe Anna as a princess could not bring herself to marry said 'weird kid with the reindeer' as people shifted in their seats as well. Anna would not let this whole show be put on to humiliate him would she? No she was not that kind of girl but then what could be wrong.

Elsa, on the other hand, was happy. For once, the Snow Queen of Arendelle was happy. And she never thought she'd be happy about her sister's marriage. Of course Elsa was very overprotective of her little redhead sister and gave the mysterious looks to anyone who dare touch her, but she definitely approved of Kristoff. She was proud of Anna for giving it time like she had wished and didn't pull another Hans. Though suspicious of the blonde at first sight, being not of course the most sophisticated man on the planet, he definitely was at least improving in that perspective despite the strange relationship with his reindeer. However for her to give this man the title "Ice Master" and his reindeer "Ice Deliverer" not long after practically leading her sister in the right direction and saving the day, Elsa had come to trust him quite a bit.

* * *

><p>Anna was preparing for her big day: her wedding with Kristoff...Sure, Kristoff was just some guy, raised by trolls and obsessed with his reindeer companion but Anna found those quirks to be admirable. She had spent most of her life in a castle locked away from the world because of her sister's powers. It was finally time! The gates were open and her sister was by her side once more, ready to be the one to give her away to her beloved ice obsessed fiance. Just as she was putting up her hair, the window had been broken into.<p>

* * *

><p>Something... Something was not right. Anna was not coming out of the dressing room. Anxiety pounded in Elsa's chest. Does it really take <em>that<em> long to change into her bridal dress? She could hear the music looping for what seemed like the millionth time to her, but she wasn't counting. Anna could be very, very clumsy, but she'd never heard her sister going so silent before. Perhaps she was nervous?

Elsa decided to have a look as she lightly knocked on the door to the dressing room. "Anna?" she asked softly, leaning against the door to listen for an answer.

Nothing.

"Anna?" the Queen asked again, knocking a bit more forcefully.

No answer.

The silence was getting her nervous, and she hoped that Anna was not playing games. "Anna!" Elsa burst through the door only to find that nobody was in there. Her sister's bridal gown was still hanging up. It hadn't even been touched. But Anna was in here before! Elsa was with her! With obvious fear in her eyes, the young woman darted from the vacant room and stopped with a skid at the beginning of the church isle.

"Stop the music!" she demanded, icy blue optics casting fearful glances towards the crowd.

"I can't find Anna!"

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! :D<br>I really hope you all are hooked or most of all enjoyed this!  
>The chapters will eventually get longer. This one was a bit short.<br>Review? ;o;**


	2. The Unexpected Guest

**Chapter two is here! 8D  
>WARNING: FROZEN SPOILERS AHEAD<strong>

**This chapter was a butt to organize.. So many replies to put together.**

**I assure you I will NOT drop this fanfic like some authors do. We're still roleplaying this out, so there's so much more to come.**

**I realize there are probably many mistakes. Rest assured, they will be fixed.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The window had been broken into.<p>

Anna turned rapidly only to see Prince Hans standing there, looking devious and slightly more evil than before.

"H-Hans...W-what are you-"

She was cut off as he covered her mouth with a dusty old rag and tied it around her face so that she couldn't speak any longer.

He began to shove her into a nearby closet, letting her head smack hard against the wall. The next thing she knew her head was ringing, but that was before he gave her a punch directly in the stomach. She could practically taste blood… But that wasn't the end. The prince aimed punches at her face, leaving her with open cuts from some sort of ring he had on his hand. The blow to the head left her physically unconscious, however she was still mentally there. The poor bride lied there, limp and badly beaten, just waiting there to hopefully be discovered by someone...hopefully.

* * *

><p>Yup. Sweating. Kristoff was nervous. Sven fidgeted beside him, too. Naturally he was best man and it was a shame the gathering would not get a thirty minute speech of Kristoff's Sven voice today. It was then Elsa burst into the room looking more frantic than she had in months. Probably since her last 'incident' that had lead him to meet Anna.<p>

He was out of the door to the royal chapel before he even knew where he was going, his voice bellowing out an "ANNA!" as loud as he could, speeding past an Elsa that could only watch helplessly as Kristoff ran off at the dreadful news. He also knocked Olaf's head off in the process on accident. He could feel his throat clutch and his heart hammer, but in the end it was Sven who overtook his mad dash and headbutted him to the ground. Hooves pinned the broad man down as a gush of air hit his face.

"What do you mean 'calm down!?' Anna's missing!" This lead to eyes being rolled. Sven bit down on his best friend's suit and began to drag Kristoff towards the dressing room. A solid kick to the door sent it flying from its hinges as Sven sniffed at the air more like a dog than deer and picked up on the proper scent. Groaning, he pointed at the closet as he tried to twist the knob with his teeth. That did not end too well before a somewhat regaining his wits Kristoff stood up to help, but the door was evidently jammed shut.

Fear drilled through Elsa, so much fear that she tried to fight off the small tingling urges in her wrists. Fear was the enemy... The troll's voice rang in her head with the quote from her childhood, explaining her powers could be beautiful but...

Dangerous.

She felt worse than ever before. Kristoff was on the case, though, and it appeared that Sven was as well, watching as the canine-like reindeer was trying to pick up on the princess's scent. The Queen opted to watch for a few minutes before she noticed Kristoff was having trouble with the door. An aggravated Elsa hurriedly took Kristoff's spot in trying to open to door, and with all the rage traveling to her feet, she gave the wood a hesitant but powerful jab with her foot. She didn't care about being "sophisticated" right now. Her sister was missing for goodness sakes.

As Kristoff was pushed aside by the ice queen, he saw a lurch of magic go of it's own accord into the knob which he could only assume froze the locking mechanism solid and lead it to snap as her foot collided with the door.

As the other door was now off its hinges, Elsa moved it out of the way and pushed all the clothes aside. If the closet containing all the dresses was locked, something was up.

"Anna!" she cried her sister's name, hoping to get an answer.

Suddenly, Anna heard something..._"Anna!"_ It was her sister, Elsa's voice, crying to reach her. Feeling a little more alert than before, Anna could only manage to respond by slowly blinking her eyes and giving a muffled groan, followed by a loud cough, as blood had stained the rag that was covering her mouth. "Ew..." she said from underneath the rag in a pained voice but it only came out as muffles. She lifted a shaky arm and waved, making sure Elsa could find her behind all of the clothes in the massive closet.

But when Elsa moved some of the dresses laying upon the floor, her body went rigid. Her face was completely stunned.

A few moments of frantic searching brought a bruised and battered Anna to light and Kristoff's heart stopped. Time was frozen as he saw her, the young woman who he knew so well as full to the brim of life and energy, beaten in this way. Nothing, nothing in this world could ever be able to do that to her.

Anna lay still and unmoving. Blood covered her dress, her hair all messy as well as her clothes. Elsa's fear rose to unimaginable levels as she turned and screamed for doctors while taking her limp sister into her arms. She fought back tears, which was evidently showing her sensitive side. The words leaving her lips was something Anna wouldn't remember, but in their childhood, Elsa was holding Anna the exact same way when she accidentally hit her with her powers and murmured the following:

"ANNA! It's okay, Anna, I've got you..."

Elsa would need answers later. Help was the priority. She continued to yell for anyone to get a doctor and wanted the crowds gathering to back away. She was completely oblivious, however, to the note laying beside them consisting of the word "revenge" in jagged bloodstained letters.

Another cough came out of Anna, lurching forward more of her blood. It was clear that Hans tried to tie her hands up, but the old twine he had used had broken somehow, leaving a bit of rope burn on her pale skin.

As Anna regained full consciousness, she tried to at least sit up, but it only caused another painful groan to escape her.

_What did he do to me?_ she asked herself mentally as she tried her best to gather her strength enough to go on with the wedding, or at least notify her sister that she was alright. She reached behind her, wincing in pain as she untied the rag from her mouth. As it slid off of her, she spoke.

"El-sa...Kristoff...Tell him...tell him I'm sorry!" the Princess rasped through deep, pained breaths.

Then she was apologizing to Kristoff with the strength she had. He dropped down beside Elsa and huddled in beside the two women.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," he said in a low tone as he took one of her hands in his own, caressing the top of it with his thumb. The Prince-to-be smoothed up and down the back of her hand. "Don't speak, you just have to breathe. Stay awake though, Anna. It might be important." As injured as she was, he did not know if she had a concussion. His free hand searched through her hair, though he was a little annoyed with the copper locks for the first time in his life as it made checking for blood harder. But as his fingers came back wet, he moved his fingers to her eyes.

He was no medic, but he knew a little tiny bit of basic first aid. There were no major external injuries and he hoped nothing ruptured inside of the girl. He checked her pupils next to see if they were dilated. It was hard to tell from the hazy look. "I don't know if you're tired or not, but I _NEED_ you to stay awake, Anna. Whoever did this might have given you a concussion and you might not wake up if you go to sleep before the swelling goes down. Elsa, could you make her a ice pack or two to try and help?" He asked as he could hear people down the hall rushing towards the room, doctors in toe.

Nothing before, well maybe her ice powers being revealed an exception, had caused Elsa's fear to go up this high. Anger was easily creeping up there as well at whoever did this. Knowing exactly who wasn't a want, it was a _NEED_. Whoever had the nerve to hurt such an innocent young girl (not to mention of royalty) deserved a severe amount of punishment. But she was too stunned to even think about a proper way of dealing with the crook. She fought to let tears go loose.

"Of course," she murmured, using her hands to swiftly create said ice packs, and held them to Anna's damaged head. Her heart pounded in her chest. Seeing Anna like this was slowly killing her on the inside. She failed Anna. She couldn't protect her. Her blue eyes would have turned red if able by how much anger she was feeling, but of course this was bringing on anxiousness, an expression that left people almost in fear of another eternal winter happening. She had that one right now, and Anna had no strength to calm her down. It would only grow.

"Anna," she breathed, running the cold fingers of her free hand over her sister's bloody forehead. "It's going to be okay, I promise." She hoped. The doctors arrived after what felt like so long.

Anna lightly nodded when Kristoff had instructed her not to speak and to stay awake. She did however; have to say something when he had no clue who had done this to her. But this took her a while given her current condition; of course it was fairly delayed, having to muster up enough strength just to speak.

"H-Hans..." Just as the young redhead finished the word, another painful cough came out of her. She turned her head as blood was coughed up once more. She kept blinking hard. It was hard to stay alert and keep up with all the loud craziness going on around her. However, she knew that Kristoff was trying his best to keep her calm and awake, but a sigh of relief came to her as the ice packs were placed on her wounds. It almost made her want to shut her eyes and sleep, but she couldn't...no...Kristoff told her not to...She had to stay awake and eventually explain everything.

Hans, Hans of the southern isles, as if that were his real name. Last they'd had seen the man he was carted off in chains. Something must have happened during the intern, though. Trying to kill Anna once had not been enough.

Hans. Hans. Oh, how that name infuriated Elsa so. She was no longer paying attention, zoning out if you will. She just barely fought back her powers from the emotional roller coaster between anger and fear.

Hans.

The one who used and nearly killed her sister, the one that nearly struck her with a sword.

The Queen couldn't muster enough emotional strength to give the Ice Man a response. She was weak, vulnerable, scared like a child. She didn't want to act like this in front of her people, so she was glad they left when they did.

Anna then looked up at her sister, who was visibly furious with whoever was the cause of this. She shakily reached up and lightly gripped Elsa's shoulders.

"Don't be afraid...we...can fix this together… Do you wanna build a snowman, Elsa?"

The words she often spoke to her sister didn't really apply to this situation, but it was the best she could do in her current mental state. It was almost like her head was screaming but just wanted to give in to sleep at the same time. She was worried about her sister genuinely but she was also trying her hardest to gather her surroundings and figure everything out. Her attention came back to Kristoff, and she spoke as demandingly as she could but it just came out soft and sad.

"Don't let her get too afraid...Kristoff… I need her. Sh-she blessed the marriage… She has to..." Her sentence trailed off as another cough came from her lungs, but thankfully there was no blood to be found this time.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment to collect her strength. The small act of speaking had completely drained Anna of her energy. She was lucky that she didn't forget everything that happened when her head hit the wall. Though her brains felt a bit scrambled from that, it wasn't enough to stop her from remembering what he had done. She didn't remember being beaten up like that, though. Was it after she was already unconscious? It was a smart idea; she couldn't scream that way. She thought to herself, _I can't believe I was going to marry that..._

Kristoff had to relent, though, as the doctor's tried to push their way through. He left the two sisters together and shoved people out of the way to clear a path. "She's okay to move, right?" he asked as one of them began to test her bones, checking for breaks. After a short inspection, she was deemed ready to be moved and, reluctantly, he did not carry her himself but let the stretcher carry her off. This left himself, Elsa, Sven, and a bunch of other curious people in the room.

As the crowd was being ushered out and her sister was no longer in her arms, Elsa wept. Hans was trying to kill her sister. They weren't safe even in this moment. Hans could even be looking in on them for all she knew. And, again for all she knew, Hans could be plotting again...

Seeing Elsa was in no fit shape to take charge here, Kristoff guessed it fell on him… Great. "All right, everyone. I'm sorry to say things have to be called off for today. I'm sorry for this unfortunate turn of events. The staff will show you to your accommodations." A little ushering from the room and the others were dropped from the list, leaving him to focus on Elsa. "Look, we'll figure this out," he said as Anna's words stuck in his head from before. "Sven, can you go and stay with Anna, please? Just in case… 'ya know."

Patting the haunch of his friend, he sent him off. "We should look around the room to see if he dropped anything while he was here. He had a good idea of what she felt, though. He wanted to tear the castle down brick by brick until he cornered Hans and beat him to an inch of his life just to nurse him back to do it again. But he had to stay calm for Anna to keep Elsa calm in her stead. It was the least he could do for her.

Despite Kristoff's attempts to tame her outraged attitude, Elsa just couldn't help it. She couldn't stop. She'd been turned away from Kristoff even with Anna in her arms, and when she turned, she revealed herself to the blonde.

Well, this...was not expected for Kristoff. He had only seen Elsa cry one time in the time he had known her, and that is when they thought Anna was dead. But here she was now, in a room that was supposed to prep her sister for one of the supposed-to-be happiest days of her life, breaking down in tears. Not of joy but of sadness or frustration, he was unsure which. Now, he was not exactly sure what to do with her now. Hell, even touching her now could send her snapping at him for all he knew. Doubtful, but possible. Still, he was going on.

"Hey," he started as he put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be all right," Kristoff continued after another few seconds and decided to give the young blonde a hug and hope that it was welcome. "Sven's watching over Anna. If Hans comes within eyesight of me, I'll make what he did to Anna look like a walk in the park, and there is no way he could stop you. Soon as we find him, it's game over." Kristoff spoke softly, trying to comfort the sorceress as a broad hand patted her on the back.

Elsa jumped when she felt the sudden warmth on her cold shoulder and barely noticed the jolt in her palms, sending ice almost flying, but luckily it only glazed the floor around her. Sven was with Anna. A reindeer was with her sister. A reindeer wasn't human. She didn't really feel reassured, but she didn't speak her opinion. Her head raised and eventually she rose to her feet, thinking a little bit of fresh air may ease her trouble.

His eyes went over to the large glass doors leading to the balcony. _Probably how the bastard got in._ "Come on. Let's get you some fresh air. It might help." He moved towards the door and opened it up to let in a gentle breeze. The Ice Man then moved aside. If she wanted to go outside, she would. Elsa was a big girl. "He caught us off guard, Elsa. It won't happen again." The blonde tried his best to assure her to try and give some semblance of control to the situation.

What if Anna was dying? What exactly did Hans do to her? What were the doctors doing right now? Exactly how badly was she hurt? The questions kept coming and coming, only adding to Elsa's stress and emotional breakdown. She actually forgot at the moment that Kristoff was still in the room, but she knew how devastated he must be, too, about to be married only to have everything turn to hell caused by a certain someone who she didn't want to think of right now.

But the memories kept flooding back.

Hans.

What was his aim? Was he trying to do? Was he trying to kill Anna he could try to claim her place? By no means would Elsa let him even come near ever again. She needed to keep all eyes on Anna now when she recovered, maybe even send guards to protect her. That would be after Anna recovered.

"How did he return?" she thought aloud, though knowing well Kristoff couldn't answer. Were the guards not looking close enough? Or wait... When they opened the gates, they didn't have any suspicions, and they should have thought more about it. Hans must've disguised himself and snuck in only to go in for the kill when he arrived as a "spectator" of the wedding. Anna wanted her wedding to be public for all Arendelle's citizens to see. Elsa should've seen this coming.

* * *

><p>Down the hall after some headbutting and the staff putting in a good worn, Sven was admitted to the room she was in. The doctors were at work bandaging and stitching wounds, giving her Arendelle's best. Thus the patrol of Captain Sven of the Reindeer Corps began to make sure Princess Anna was safe.<p>

Anna knew that the doctors were working on her because she could feel bandages being placed on her and her skin being tugged at by stitches. It was almost like a strange dream. Everyone's voice was heard, but their words didn't really register. All Anna could think about was the mental condition of her older sibling. She had hoped and prayed within what little shred of thought she had in her that Elsa would be alright. That Hans… He certainly was something else. Why would he be trying to do what he failed at before? How did he even get out of whatever punishment his brothers had for him? All the thoughts swirling in Anna's head that branched from her worry for Elsa had given her a headache, so she simply gave up.

She suddenly felt hot breath near her arm, however, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Sven! Hi! You came to see me!" It seemed that her usual tone was returning but very faintly. "Kristoff sent you, huh? I'm sorry, but I don't have any carrots for you right now..." She blinked her eyes lazily at the reindeer as she slowly reached up and patted between his antlers.

"Thanks for staying with me, Sven… I hope Elsa and Kristoff are okay.I'm not really sure what Hans is up to..." She gave the reindeer a soft smile, showing him that she was genuinely glad he was at her side.

"For the record… You would've been the best best man ever," she said, trying not to seem too weak and in pain, though she had no idea why she was trying to convince Sven she was okay. He was a very intuitive creature and, regardless of what she did or said, he knew her better than that. "I know, I really shouldn't keep trying to convince you I'm okay. I'm not very good at pretending, am I?" she asked, letting her hand dangle off the bed.

"When do they serve lunch here, Sven? I could really go for a sandwich." she said, sighing and resting her eyes.

Sven was ushered back from Anna in the meantime. Something about reindeer drool not being hygienic. Though it was silly that Anna tried to convince him she was okay when she was so clearly not. His gaze levelled in a 'don't BS me' fashion. Hearing she was hungry, though, he picked out which of the people in the room seemed to be least busy and began to poke her with his antlers.

At first Sven was being brushed off, but as he got more aggressive, the assistant turned.

"What do you want? I'm working here, you stupid animal. Letting a reindeer in with a sick patient...the stupidity of it all." Sven chomped his teeth together to indicate eating and then pointed at Anna, repeating the motion a few times.

The redhead let out a sigh as Sven had gone over to one of the nurse's in the next room. She could hear the conversation but she wished she hadn't. It seemed that the staff did not approve of her good friend, Sven, being at her bedside. A few moments later, the same nurse had asked Anna if she was hungry. Anna's eyes slowly narrowed as she spoke.

"I'm starving. Please may I have a sandwich?" The nurse gave a nod and before she left the room, Anna spoke up in the tone that Kristoff would often refer to her as 'Feisty Pants' in. "One more thing, It's rude to call animals stupid. Sven is my dear friend. Don't let me catch you talking to him like that again. It's not nice!" The expression on the worker was shocked but she nodded, accepting the Princess's demands and walked off, gathering her sandwich.

"You're the best, Sven!" she called out to the reindeer, knowing that he was the one that alerted the doctors that she was hungry. She had grown rather close to that reindeer and it made her smile whenever he looked at her with those big reindeer eyes.

With Anna, an all-too-happy Reindeer gave a snort of joy as the mean woman was put in her place. He was just trying to help his very good friend Anna, after all. He had been nuzzling her cheek when a big amount of chaos from outside made him jump back.

A sword was drawn and the sounds of screams and shock came from a nearby room. Suddenly, Hans walked through the doors of the room Anna was resting in.

Sven watched as the triple bad man burst his way inside. He wanted to hurt his good friend Anna and Kristoff had told him to protect her. But he had to do this right. So he stayed very very very still as he spoke. Letting said man's full focus be on the girl. Inching, oh was he inching, forward in teeny tiny four legged waddles.

"You...What do you want!?" Anna asked, nervously and angrily all at once. Soon, the sword was placed at her throat and she was helpless to move quickly considering her condition.

"You're going to marry me, Anna… You're going to make me King of Arendelle after your dear sister is no more."

Anna groaned, taking shallow breaths beneath the sword's razor sharp edge. "What? I'd never marry you! I love Kristoff!" she declared, but Hans didn't care in the least bit. All he wanted was the power of ruling a kingdom. He could care less what happened to either of the sisters. As he forced a wedding band onto her finger, she let out a shocked gasp "No...no Hans… No! I can't! I won't!" As she struggled, Hans spoke the words that would make Anna cry large tears of sorrow.

"Anna, if you refuse, I'll kill you and then there is no chance of you being around to save your kingdom like you did before. Your sister's life will be in shambles and she'll die along with you. Plus, there's no telling what will happen to your poor little Kristoff if you die. If you marry me, I'll let you keep him as a servant… At least you'll have that."

As he leaned in, spelling out the full details of his plan in the low menacing voice, the rest of the world Sven was sure was out of focus, so he struck. His antler's lowered as he lept across the room with exceptionally surprising speed for an animal his size. The rack of antlers caught the sword as he yanked back and ripped it from his arm. It flew across the room with a clatter. The deer pressed his attack.

His head rammed full force and sent the former prince flying into the stone wall. The normally happy go lucky animal stared him down like an enraged bull. Making sure he stayed between Anna and the evil man, he pivoted and lashed his hooves out to try and ram them right into the chest. He didn't want to risk ramming is antlers on the stone wall if he dodged aside as that would stun him and let him move towards Anna.

* * *

><p>In frustration the Queen walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down. "How did he return? How did he manage to get through the guards? How did he even get in the <em>CASTLE<em>?" Let alone the dressing room. Elsa paced, blinking away the rest of her tears. It kind of felt good to let it out. "I thought we banished him!"

Her thoughts mirrored his own. Kristoff was frustrated, angry and wanted nothing more than to hit something. He was angry with the staff, too...but there was a difference from his anger than Elsa's. Besides the whole magic flaring thing, he understood. He understood what people could be like and how underhanded they could be. He had lived his life in the world and not locked off from it. So while he was mad at the guards he knew they were human and that Hans was both clever and ruthless. A dangerous combination.

"He has an angle here, Elsa," he said after she paused in her in her monologuing. "As much as I hate to say it...he isn't sloppy. Anna is still alive...for a reason." It hurt to say those words. It hurt to say them so, so much. But it was true. She could have easily been killed given the state she was in. Obviously, this meant her life had some purpose in his scheme.

"I know, unfortunately..." she muttered, heaving a great sigh. "But for what reason?!" Her frustration was coming out through her voice, but she knew well to quiet down a bit to avoid being heard and possibly letting the kingdom fall into panic. The Princess was attacked. The Queen was freaking out. God knows how the citizens were feeling about all this.

He combed through the room as he spoke with the woman, hoping to find some trace. After all, what was a warning without demands? Kristoff's eyes, however, caught sight of something different. Something they hadn't noticed. "Elsa, come here," he said as he pulled a couple of chairs together and looked at the word 'revenge' scrawled on the outside of the note tossed aside during the commotion. His heart hammered in his chest and he almost wanted to rip the small piece of paper up, but he had to know what there could be to it.

Frantically but reluctantly, Elsa stopped her worried pacing, gazing out for a few minutes. Is Anna well enough to go visit? She needed answers as soon as possible. Hans could still be lurking in the castle somewhere, and for all she knew, he could be after Anna again.

"Is he trying to bring a point across?" As she said this, her eyes drifted to the note in Kristoff's hand, the note which contained letters of her sister's own blood. Revenge. What could it mean? Surely there was something deeper than "You didn't let me marry you so I will beat you." There had to be something else. But nothing was clicking. What could Hans be plotting to do? Is anybody else involved with this? Elsa had too many suspicions to count, but she was once again getting overwhelmed.

Revenge, for what was not the question. But how was he going to go about it. Until they could find the fallen prince it was going to be a unsolved mystery. Letting them find Anna as she was had to be part of some larger plan but what was it. These questions wracked his mind as he took Elsa by the hand, ignoring the chill touch and patting the back of her hand.

She walked over to him silently and was about to sit down when a rather loud banging caught her hearing, making her flinch. "What was that?" she hushed, immediately thinking...

Anna.

Kristoff was about to speak again, but then thought was lost. And Elsa was gone, racing out of the room like a boreal wind.

Neglecting to sit down, Elsa rushed to where the doctors had placed her sister.

* * *

><p>Anna gasped as Sven went out of his way to defend her. She knew that he wouldn't be able to hold Hans back forever, so she attempted to at least get the attention of her sister and Kristoff. She got out of bed but stumbled to the floor. Crawling on her hands and knees, she snatched up Hans's sword for protection and made her way over to the window. Once she got there, she screamed as loud as she possibly could in the condition she was in.<p>

"Kristoff!"

Her main concern was protecting Sven and she knew that there was no better of a person to do so than the man who grew up with him. A few seconds after she screamed the name of her lover, she turned as Elsa burst into the room.

Elsa's eyes slowly widened.

Hans.

It was definitely true. He was back...

Her heart was skipping beats as a huge feeling of anger passed through her. This man hurt her sister twice. "Stop!" she shouted, double checking to see if there were any place Hans could escape. "That's enough!" Hans had gone too far this time.

"Oh, Elsa...thank goodness!" Anna said, at first sighing in relief, but then Hans's words echoed through her mind. He said that if she tried to stand up to him, Elsa would die or he would kill the princess to cause the queen to become vulnerable and leave her open to be killed by someone else. "No...No, Elsa, you have to..."

Kristoff himself was not so swift. Ice was not known for exactly moving out of the way and his was not a runners body by any means. the heavy torso slowed him down and the conversation was already underway when he was arrived.

Anna rose the sword, crawling toward Hans but her energy just could not allow her to do much of anything. The sword dropped to the floor and Anna's vision became black. Her skin was sickly and white as she fell unconscious on the cold floor of the room she was being treated in. Hans was slowly recovering from Sven's attack and merely spoke to Elsa.

"You're too late, Snow Queen. Anna and I are to be married soon and there's nothing that you can do to change her mind on the matter. It seems she's had a change of heart… Poor Kristoff. He'll be crushed when he finds out that he no longer has the princess in his life." Hans violently shoved Sven out of the way and stood, rubbing his head from where he was slammed against the stone wall. "Dumb reindeer, couldn't even manage to knock me out long enough."

The amount of conflicted emotion building up inside of Elsa was unexplainable. She wanted so bad just to freeze Hans on the spot, but that wouldn't be the civil thing to do. She wouldn't do that even to Hans. The note containing "revenge" came to her mind again, shaking her even more.

The scene playing out before his eyes as he had to play down his instincts. It was a good thing he was an above average intelligence reindeer or he would have just charged again.

Outside Kristoff had arrived and heard everything , but was luckily still out of sight of the scene. Only Elsa would be able to see him if she looked the right way. His fist clenched as he resisted the urge to dash inside. As he heard Anna's voice in pain he all but felt his vision go red. No, calm, had to be calm. He could not let himself be seen. He had to drive him away from her.

Which meant...maybe they could trick him into thinking he had what he wanted. " Elsa." His voice so so quiet, he was not sure if she would be even able to hear him. " Back down, we need to get his guard down." Barely able to even hear himself speak but he dared go no louder lest he give up his presence.

Hans sauntered over to Anna and knelt to her, raising the hand that he forced the wedding band upon. "My future wife...She may not be ideal but she'll bring me the power I need. As long as you give up the title of queen and run away from here, your sister won't die. Go Elsa...Go far away from here and live alone on the mountain. You won't be able to change Anna's mind. She's mine now." He grabbed his sword and ran it lightly against Anna's arm, letting a small stream of blood fall from it. "Well, it's your choice. I have her in my grasp. If you freeze me, you'll freeze her too." he said as he pulled her up and held her limp body in front of him with the sword against her throat.

Elsa's heart nearly stopped when he threatened to kill her.

Maybe they could trick him into thinking he had what he wanted. "Elsa." Kristoff's voice was so quiet, he was not sure if she would be even able to hear him. "Back down, we need to get his guard down." Barely able to even hear himself speak but he dared go no louder lest he give up his presence.

With her current emotional state, she could find no way around this, and when Kristoff arrived she was still and tense. If she moved, Hans would kill Anna. If she didn't, Elsa couldn't save her sister. Her sister's fiance walked up and she heard his whisper. He was right. But Elsa was about to go insane.

"Just... don't hurt her," she begged, but in a commanding voice. Should she submit to him? Elsa saw no loophole. It was simple. Either Anna died or lived, and worse, marry Hans. She wouldn't let that happen. She wouldn't make Anna do something against her own will.

Anna's eyes fluttered open a little as she stared at Elsa through blurry vision. "Elsa...go...don't come any closer… Either way, if I stand up to him...you'll die! I can't let that happen!" She coughed against the blade of the sword, causing pain in her throat. "Ow, Hans! You're hurting me..." she said before her head rolled forward again and her eyes slid shut.

The Ice Queen's frustration was being portrayed with the jagged ice jutting from the walls. Her breathing was slowly picking up, following a cold sweat.

Anna was still and motionless as well but mostly because she hadn't the energy to move any further. "Very well then. You've made a good choice. Now, leave here, Elsa. Leave and don't return or Anna will breathe her last breath." he said, still holding Anna and the sword but moving it away from her throat. "Elsa… Don't panic..." The words she said were the same words she spoke as Elsa was shaken by her powers setting off an eternal winter.

"Anna, silence. Your sister can't be helped now and neither can you. As I said before, maybe I'll let you keep Kristoff as your servant or maybe I'll find some way to lock him up. That is all I will allow. Say goodbye to your sister, forever." Hans said, giving the two sisters a sly smirk. This drove Anna crazy inside. It was like she was battling her own urge to do something reckless. "Why would you do something so...heartless? I don't want to be shut out again..."

Anna would have sunk to her knees if Hans wasn't holding her up. Tears fell in a heavy stream down her usually pink cheeks. It stung the cuts on her face but she didn't care. She was going to lose her sister again, even after she risked her lift just to save her from being killed and getting her to return. "After everything I've tried...no...I'd rather not lose Elsa again! And don't you dare degrade Kristoff like that!" Anna's blood was beginning to boil despite her lack of energy.

"I have to try… I have to try to stand up for everyone, even if it kills me." As Anna's words softly escaped the pink lips of the redhead, Hans's grip on her only tightened until a laugh came from his smirk. "Oh, Anna. It's too late. I've already won. Give up or I'll just have to get rid of you both. You're too weak to stop me and as long as I have you here, she can't make a move against me. Say goodbye to her, now." The usually perky redhead cried and sobbed heavily, which hurt her stomach a lot, only causing her tears to be even heavier.

"Why did I ever think I loved you?... I… I'm so sorry, Elsa." The young princess was at the point where she couldn't do more than regret ever meeting Hans in the first place. "Don't forget that I love you...I'll find a way to fix this!" She said with her last breath before the sobs became so heavy that she could no longer speak. Now that Elsa had backed down and Anna was in no state to threaten anyone, Hans was relaxed and lowered his sword all the way down to his side, holding Anna up with one arm.

"Don't worry, Elsa… I'll take great care of Arendelle." Hans said in a devious tone.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was MUCH longer than the last one!<br>Another cliffhanger. :D ... Kinda.  
>Next chapter will probably be sometime tomorrow! I appreciate the patience.<strong>  
><strong>Anna, Kristoff, and I all do. (:<strong>  
><strong>~Elsa<strong>


	3. Author's Note (NOT ABANDONING!)

The next chapter will be coming very soon! I apologize!

I recently got my cast off my leg (I broke my leg at the start of summer) and I've been in a considerable amount of pain.

Bare with me, please!  
>It takes time to transfer the RP posts into a chapter, sooo...<p>

I have not and will not abandon this story.


End file.
